Gos&Webs
by Remi Diamond
Summary: When Gosalyn and her best friend, Webby act funny at school, Huey records it and posts it online without informing them. After seeing the girls' strong chemistry and banter, the online audience wants more. And thus the Gos&Webs channel is born. *In this AU Darkwing is still a superhero fighting crime in Duckburg * This is will reference iCarly, Victorious, Sam&Cat, and Big Time Ru
1. Gos&Webs Episode 1: New Start

"I'm so excited! School starts in one month!", Webby said excitedly. "I know this year is going to be amazing!", Huey said as Webby grabbed his hands and started jumping up and down.

"I think you two are the only ones excited about school starting soon," Louie said bluntly as he and Dewey just entered the living room. "Come on, Llewellyn, you have to be a little bit excited, we're going to be in high school next week!", Dewey said as he wrapped an arm around his brother, putting him in a headlock. "For the last time, don't call me by my real name!", Louie said as he wrestled with his brother. Huey ran over to them as he tried to break the two up. Webby walked over to the window and looked outside. She shut her eyes and started to remember all the adventures her and her family went on together.

It has been three years since there last adventure. The kids have grown into teenagers. The triplets haven't changed much. Huey is still a "Junior Woodchuck" at heart. He has taken an interest in the more technical, electronic matter lately. He still is the "older brother figure" in the family. Dewey is still the adventurous dare-devil we all know and love. He has caught the eyes of some upperclassmen in high school for his athleticism. He has been scouted for the baseball and soccer team. Dewey does have feelings for Webby but, he doesn't want to say anything to freak her out and ruin their current relationship. Louie is still lazy, but not as much when he was a kid. He is a charmer, throughout his middle school years, most of the girls of his class fell hard for his charms. He doesn't con people as much anymore unless the situation calls for it. Webby's appearance has changed over the years. Her hair is styled similarly to Della's hair only slightly longer. She still wears her iconic pink bow. She has calmed down over the years, but she can be overly chatty and hyper at times.

~One Week Later ~

In the city of St. Canard, a father and daughter are at the hideout in the tower of the Audubon Bay Bridge. Cleaning and packing the things they need for their move soon.

"Dad, do we really have to move away from here?", a teenage duck with red hair asked her father with a pleading tone to her voice.

"Yes, Gos," her dad replied, "I'm sorry, sweetie, but S.H.U.S.H wants me in Duckburg because they are testing some very important and secretive inventions that an important source is providing for the organization," her dad, Drake Mallard said with a hand on her shoulder, "and they need me, Darkwing Duck, there to protect their plans from the F.O.W.L organization."

His daughter, Gosalyn Mallard, still had a sad look on her face. She is sad that she has to leave her friends, especially her best friend, Honker Muddlefoot behind and start high school without them. Drake wrapped his arms around his daughter, giving her a warm-hearted hug. "Look on the bright side, we're moving to the city where our best buddy and sidekick lives now," he said with a smile.

"Get out! Launchpad lives there?!", Gosalyn responded excitedly. Drake gave her a nod. Gosalyn jumped and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. The news made her extremely happy, she hasn't seen him since he moved back to Duckburg two years ago.

Gosalyn hasn't changed much over the years, she still is the sassy, spunky tomboy we all know. Her appearance has changed over the years, her hair turned from two short pigtails into one neck length ponytail. She has gotten more aggressive to the point where most are scared to be around her. With the exception of Honker, who has known her since childhood. She does use her aggressiveness to her advantage to get her way. Ever since her middle school years, she has secretly training to become a great hero like her father.

~ Two Days Later ~

After they packed and most of their furniture and boxes in the moving truck, they were ready to make their way to Duckburg. But, before they left, the Mallards gave their farewells to the Muddlefoots. Drake dreaded talking to them but, for Gosalyn's sake, he decided to endure it.

"I'm going to miss you, Honker," Gosalyn said while wrapping her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you too, Gosalyn," he replied as he was holding back tears. The two friends shared a warmhearted hug.

Meanwhile, Drake was giving his farewells to Herb and Binkie. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Drakaroonie!", Herb cried out while giving Drake a bone-crushing hug. "Yeah. I'm gonna... miss you... too...," Drake replied while Herb was squeezing the air out of him. "I'm so ready for this move, hopefully, we don't get neighbors like the Muddlefoots...", Drake thought while catching his breath.

Binkie walked over to Gosalyn and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm going to miss you Gosalyn. You were like the daughter I never had." Gosalyn tensed up a bit with the hug. "Now Gosalyn, remember to show off your feminine side more," Binkie said squeezing her tighter. Gosalyn cringed at that comment. "Yeah, I'll definitely do that," Gosalyn replied with a fake smile on her face. "I'll do it when dad hangs up his cape...", she mumbled. After all the hugging and farewells, the Mallards were ready to make their journey to their new home.

~Back at McDuck Manor~

"Hey, guys!!", Launchpad yelled as he ran through the hallway of the mansion. "Guys!! I have big news!!"

"We're in here, Launchpad," Dewey yelled back to Launchpad. The triplets and Webby were in the living room. Huey and Louie were sitting on the floor with their backs to each other. Huey was reading some book about rocks and Louie was using his phone checking SnapQuack. Webby and Dewey were sitting on the couch watching the Travel Channel on the television.

Launchpad came running into the room but, his feet got tangled up and fell on his face. "Are you okay?", Webby asked. "Yeah, I'm good, Webs!", he said while trying to get up. "Okay, so what's the big news, LP?", questioned Dewey. "Wait...what was my big news?", Launchpad questioned as he scratched his head. Everyone stared at him, "Let's hope he's not brain damaged...", they all thought simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, I got a letter from my-", Louie cut him off, "Wait, who sends letters anymore?" The others glared at Louie, "Launchpad, you may continue," Huey said giving him a signaling gesture. Launchpad paused for a moment. Everyone stared at him and waited to hear his big news. "Oh yeah, I got a letter from my bud in St. Canard." Everyone was curious about what his friend wrote him. "What did your friend write to you?", Webby asked eagerly. "He says that he will move into town soon," Launchpad replied, happily. "Oh, that's cool for you Launchpad," Huey said. "Is this friend you lived with for two years?", Dewey asked. "Yeah. He needed my help so I stayed at his place for a while," Launchpad replied. "What did you do help your friend out?", Huey asked. "Oh, he wanted me to-", he was about to reveal Drake's identity but quickly stopped himself, " -to help with... some stuff...," Launchpad said with a stretched answer. "Stuff. Really, that's it?!", Louie asked.

"Oh hey, guess what? My friend has a daughter that's 'round the same age as you guys," Launchpad said, trying to change the subject. "That's cool!! What she like Launchpad?", questioned Webby eagerly. "Hm...," Launchpad thought, "She's a lot like you, Webs. But a lot more aggressive and has a more violent edge."

Huey felt a chill go down his spine. He suddenly had a flashback to when they were kids and had that "dart war" and Webby scarred him for life. "Um... Huey are you okay?", Webby asked while shaking his shoulder. "H-huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Webby," Huey flinched. To this day, Webby still kind of terrifies him.

"So... When will your friend be in town?", Dewey asked. Launchpad thought for a moment, then he reread the letter. "The letter says that he will be in Duckburg on the first of August." Huey then pulled out his phone and checked the date. "Guys. Today is the first." Everyone looked at each other and all had the same idea. The triplets and Webby darted towards the front door and ran outside. About a minute later they ran back into the mansion. Launchpad scratched his head, "Uh... Why did you guys run out the door so fast?" "We were going to see what your friend is like but..," Dewey explained. "We have no idea where they live..," Huey finished. "Well... I guess I could drive you guys to their house right now," Launchpad suggested. The kids looked at each other and then agreed hesitantly. All of them hoping to have a safe ride there.

~ In the suburbs of Duckburg ~

Drake and his daughter had finally unpacked all their things. Gosalyn was in her new room fixing everything up. Meanwhile, Drake was putting up a wooden fence around the front yard. " Not a half bad job if I say so myself," he said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. He went back inside his house to grab some white paint to paint the newly built fence.

~ Inside of the limo with Launchpad ~

"Launchpad, can you please slow down!!", Huey yelled. Dewey, Louie, and Webby sat in the back, while Huey sat in the front. Dewey and Louie clung to each other, while Webby was having the time of her life. "Hey Launchpad, can you make this go even faster?!", Webby yelled to Launchpad. "No! No! No! No! No! Nooooo!", the triplets yelled. "You got it, Webs!", Launchpad yelled back. He gassed the limo even faster. The triplets screamed in terror.

~Back at the Mallard's House ~

Drake had just started painting the fence, Gosalyn came out to help him out. "Explain to me, why we have to put up a fence around the house?", she asked her father with an unimpressed expression. "Because Gosalyn, we don't need any hooligans on our property," he declared. "Hooligans... Really hooligans..?", she questioned bluntly. "Yes. Hooligans," he bluntly. The two glared at each other.

Just as they were almost done painting the fence, Drake heard some tires skidding on the road in the distance. "Dad, what's wrong?!", Gosalyn asked, suspecting something was off. "Do you hear that?", he asked his daughter. She took a moment to listen. They both hear the tires skidding coming closer and louder to them. Drake turned to see a black limo drawing nearer at a rapid speed. "Gosalyn!", Drake yelled, tackling his daughter out of the way of the speeding car.

The limo crashed through the center of a newly built fence. After the dust cleared, debris was scattered all over the yard. "Who in their right mind would drive a limo at full speed into my FENCE!!", Drake yelled while quickly getting up. "Do you want me to get the hockey stick, Dad?", Gosalyn asked while her dad helped her up. Gosalyn ran quickly into her new home to grab her hockey stick.

~Inside of the limo~

"Ha... Crashed it...", Launchpad said casually. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were all wobbly from the ride. "Launchpad, next time, could you please drive at a regular speed," Huey said breathing heavily while leaning on the limo door. Dewey and Louie were rubbing their sore arms as the exited the car. Webby, on the other hand, exited the car unscathed. "That was fun!!", she yelled excitedly. "Fun? More like a deathtrap on wheels," Louie groaned.

As they exited the damaged limo, a strange man started yelling at them. "What kind of maniac would drive this fast in the suburbs! I swear, do you really want to face the wrath of-", Drake yelled until he recognized a certain tall duck. "DW?", Launchpad questioned. "LP?" Drake walked closer and immediately recognized his greatest friend and sidekick. "DW!", Launchpad yelled as he ran towards Drake and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Launchpad I've missed you so much, I've missed have my sidekick around." The triplets and Webby walked around the limo to see who was talking to Launchpad.

Just then Gosalyn burst through the front door with her hockey stick, running towards the triplets. "Take this, you hooligans!", she yelled as she attempted to strike Huey with her stick. Webby swiftly stood in front of him and caught the stick in her hands, similar to how a samurai would catch the sword's blade with their hands. "Wow! Nice reflexes!", Gosalyn complemented Webby. "Thanks, I've perfected this technique when I was nine!", she reciprocated. "This is great and all, but who are you and why did you try to attack us with a hockey stick?", Louie asked bluntly. "Oh, I'm Gosalyn! And the only reason why I tried to attack was that my dad says hooligans were 'round here." "Hooligans?", Dewey asked trying to sound serious. "I don't know, some kind of dad logic, I guess," Gosalyn responded.

"Hey, guys! This is the friend I told you guys about!", Launchpad yelled while he and Drake walked around to the other side of the limo. "Gosalyn, what did I tell you, don't attack anyone with the stick. I don't want another Halloween incident," Drake scolded. Gosalyn sighed, "Sorry, Dad." She threw her stick to the side, shattering a part of the fence. Drake placed a hand over his forehead, "I just put up this fence...", he groaned.

Launchpad placed a hand on Drake's shoulder, "This is my best friend, Drake Mallard." Drake put his hand up, "Hi, nice to meet you guys." "I'm Huey Duck, and I'm sorry about your fence. The one in blue is my younger brother, Dewey and the one in green is our younger brother, Louie." Drake looked at the boys, "So, are you guys triplets or something? Because your names sound similar and you dress in color-coded outfits." "Of course we're triplets, what else could we be?", the triplets said simultaneously. "Oh, come on, we just got over this!", the triplets groaned simultaneously. "Bananarama! Seriously?! Stop it!!", they yelled as they pointed fingers at each other.

"Hi, I'm Webby!", she said gleefully as she had her hand out to shake hands with him. "Drake, a pleasure. And I'm sorry that my daughter tried to attack you with a hockey stick," he said while placing a hand on Gosalyn's head, forcing her to bow. "Geez, dad... I can apologize on my own," she grumbled as she pushed off his hand.

"Hi, I'm Webby, let's be friends," she said excitedly, a little too close to Gosalyn's face, much to her discomfort. "Name's Gosalyn, nice to meet ya." The girls stared at each other, both not knowing what to say next. "So, that move you used earlier," Gosalyn spoke up, " you said that you perfected that when you were nine." "Yeah, my granny taught me how when I was eight," Webby responded. "Your granny must be pretty awesome," Gosalyn said, very impressed. "Yeah, she taught me martial arts, foreign language, and survival skills."

"That's so awesome! I wish someone taught me half of those things when I was a kid!", Gosalyn said with stars in her eyes. "Yeah... our dear Webbigail was pretty much sheltered in a mansion for a majority of her life," Louie responded, putting hands on her shoulders. "My dad has taught me the basics of martial arts," Gosalyn said while pointing her thumb back towards her dad. And then, Gosalyn had an idea pop up in her head. "How about a quick spar, and maybe you could give me some pointers?" Webby thought for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do that?", Huey warned, "I mean, I don't think you know what you're in for." "Don't worry your head, Red, I'm pretty sure I will be fine," she said confidently. "I just don't think you match up to Webby's strength," he said worriedly. "What?!" Gosalyn snapped, "Are you being serious right now? You really think that I am that weak?!", she said aggressively as she grabbed his shirt collar. "N-no! I didn't mean to say it that way!!", he stammered, "I'm just warning you that Webby is an experienced fighter."

Drake, Dewey, and Louie ran over to separate Gosalyn from Huey. "Gosalyn, this is not the way to treat people you just met!", Drake declared as he tried to pull his daughter away from Huey. "But, dad, he just called me weak!", she stated. "I did not, I was just warning you about Webby's strength." Gosalyn and Huey were pretty much arguing at this moment. Drake and Dewey were trying to break the two up. Louie, on the other hand, took out his phone and filmed their argument.

"Okay, I accept your challenge," Webby spoke up. Everyone froze in place, except for Louie, who had his head in his phone. "Really?!", Gosalyn said immediately, letting go of Huey's collar, dropping him to the ground and running towards Webby," You accept my challenge?" Webby nodded. " Yes! This is gonna be awesome," Gos yelled excitedly. The girls walked to the opposite ends of the yard. "You better not go easy on me," Gosalyn she said as she cracked her knuckles. Webby just smirked at her. The girls paused for a moment, waiting to see what the other's move was going to be. Gosalyn made the first move. She charged towards Webby, her fist ready to make contact. Webby dodged the attack swiftly. Gosalyn charged towards Webby once more, and again Webby dodged the attack. About the fifth time she charged, this time Webby didn't dodge, she caught her punch. Gosalyn couldn't believe that she was that strong. Webby wrapped her hands around Gosalyn's right arm. She flipped her over her shoulder and then pinned her to the ground.

"And that was Webby was holding back," Louie commented. "Well, she doesn't go all out unless it's necessary," Dewey stated.

"Wait, she held back?!", Drake asked, actually shocked that Webby could fight like that. "Yeah, one time she took down three Beagle Boys by herself," Launchpad stated. Drake just stared at Webby, "I can't believe it, this girl might be a better fighter than me," he thought.

Gosalyn laid on the ground, looking up towards the sky. Webby stood over her, holding her hand out to help her up. Gos grabbed her hand, " Your attacks were too obvious," Webby stated as she pulled her up, "you can't underestimate your opponent and go in at full force." "Thanks for the tips," Gosalyn smiled. That smile then turned into a smirk. A devious idea flew into her brain. "You know since my dad taught me how to fight, how about a little spar with him," she said as she smirked at her dad.

Gosalyn walked over to her dad and grabbed his hand. "Dad, could you do your only daughter a favor?", she requested as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Alright, what do you want?", he asked bluntly. "Well, since your fighting might be rusty," he groaned at her, " I think you should have a little spar with Webby."

Drake thought for an excuse, he wouldn't admit it but, he was a little intimidated be Webby. "Um, uh... You know maybe Webby might be kind of tired from her spar with you," he said as he laughed nervously, " besides I don't fight children," he said as he gave a stern look.

"Hey guys, we need to head home now, Beakley won't be happy if we're late for dinner," Huey said, signaling for the others to come on. Dewey and Louie waved goodbye to them, while Launchpad gave Drake a quick hug. "I guess I'll be seeing you around," Gosalyn said awkwardly. "Y-yeah," Webby laughed awkwardly as she held her hand out to her. "So, are we friends now?" Gosalyn smiled a big smile, "Are you kidding, of course, we are!", she declared, grabbing Webby's hand. Pulling her into a hug, "You are the coolest girl I've ever met, no other girl could compare to you!" Webby hugged her back, "Really? You don't think I'm weird?" "You do have your quirks, but doesn't everyone?", Gosalyn stated. Hearing that made Webby happy.

Webby began to walk away, but then she stopped for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to. "If you have something to say, then say it," Gosalyn said. "Well, if you don't have any plans tomorrow, I thought we could hang out at my house. But if you do then that's fine," Webby asked while scratching the back of her head with a goofy grin on her face.

"I don't have plans tomorrow, so yeah, let's hang out at your place. I definitely want to meet your granny that taught you those cool moves!", Gosalyn responded. Both girls shook hands, promising each other to hang out again.

Ever since that day, the two girls have been very close friends. They along with the triplets hung out together for the rest of the summer. Turns out that Gosalyn would be going to the same high school as them. Webby was probably the most excited to hear that. And now the adventure called high school begins for the five ducks.

To be continued...


	2. Gos&Webs Episode 2: Let’s Be QuackTubers

Today was an ordinary day at school, students were hurrying through the halls to get to their next class, while others were chatting at their lockers. Webby was at her locker, exchanging her books for her next class.

"Hey, Webs!", Gosalyn said cheerfully as she walked up to her.

"Oh, hey!", Webby replied while she was putting some books into her backpack.

Gosalyn held up a stack of papers with some kind of picture of something. "I need you to do me a favor." Webby looked at the paper, " U-uh... Why is Ms. O'Cluck's face photoshopped on a donkey?", she asked with a confused, yet humored look on her face.

"This is my revenge," Gosalyn said with an evil smirk.

"Revenge?", Webby questioned as she looked at the picture, trying not to laugh.

"Remember what happened last week?"

~Flashback to last week~

Webby, Dewey, and Gosalyn were on their way to their history class. Gosalyn was sipping on her hot coffee she got from Starducks that morning. "You know we are not allowed to have food or drinks in class," Webby explained to her. "Don't worry about it Webs," she said in a smug tone. "I'm with Webs on this, everyone in the school says that Ms. O'Cluck is the strictest teacher ever if I were you, I'd chug that coffee right now!", Dewey said as he hid a bottle of Pep in his bag. "So, you rather me, scorch my throat rather than get caught," Gosalyn questioned. "Um, yeah...", he replied, "I've heard stories about her, and trust me they are not pretty." Gosalyn just shrugged it off. "Don't say I didn't warn you...", Dewey stated.

They entered the classroom, they saw that Huey was already in there, reading the material for today's lesson. "Mornin' Bookworm," Gosalyn greeted with a grin. Huey sighed, "Hey, Gos...", he responded bluntly. He looked up from his book and saw that Gosalyn was drinking coffee. "You need to throw away that coffee right now!", Huey said in a panicked voice. "Why should I?", Gosalyn asked in a sarcastic tone. "Because Ms. O' Cluck is going to lose her chizz, that's why!", Dewey exclaimed aloud. The bell rang and everyone headed to their seats. Ms. O' Cluck entered the room in an unhappy mood. "Alright, before I begin class, I want to know who put this raw piece of steak in my bag?", she asked as she held up the raw piece of meat. Huey, Dewey, and Webby looked to Gosalyn. "What? I just thought it would be funny...", she said as she took another swig of her coffee.

"Ms. O' Cluck glared at Gosalyn, "Miss Mallard, what do you have there?", she asked, walking towards her. "Oh no!", Webby thought. "She's done for...", Huey thought. "It's been nice knowing ya, Gos...", Dewey thought. Everyone in the class had all their eyes on Ms. O'Cluck and Gosalyn. Gosalyn continued to drink her coffee with a smug look on her face. "It's a Hot Mocha Cappuccino, it's a popular drink at Starducks right now." Ms. O' Cluck smiled, "Do you remember the first rule of this class?"

"Was it always be honest with you, because I don't think I broke that rule," Gosalyn replied in a snarky tone.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct...", Ms. O' Cluck answered as she grabbed her cup of coffee. She then walked over to the trashcan and then dumped the rest of the coffee into the trash. "Hey, what's your deal? I still had half a cup left to drink," Gosalyn said in an irritated tone.

"It's what you get for putting rotting meat in my bag...", she responded to Gosalyn with a smile on her face.

~End of Flashback~

"Well, you were the one who started this feud with her," Webby said while zipping up her backpack.

"So, I need you to post half of these on that side of the school," Gosalyn requested as she pointed towards the hallway behind Webby.

"Wait, what if I get caught?", Webby questioned. "You won't, just act casually, hang them up as you were hanging flyers for a club or sports event," Gosalyn said with a reassuring look on her face.

"Okay, then... I'll do my best," Webby said as she grabbed half of the stack and stuffed it into her backpack.

~One class period later~

It was time for the lunch period to start. "All students had one hour to eat, talk, study, pretty much do anything for an hour. Webby took this chance to hang up the pictures in the hallway.

"Okay, I've hung ten and I have twenty more to go, I can do this," she said in a can-do tone. She walked through the hallway, she saw a post board right next to some lockers. "This is the perfect spot to hang this one up," she thought. After she hung up the picture, she felt someone grab her shoulder. "Oh, do you need somethi-", she asked and turned around to see Ms. O'Cluck behind her. In Webby's mind, she was trying not to panic. "Man, I wish Louie was here, he could help me talk me out of this," she thought. "Hello, Webbigail, what do you have here," she asked as she pointed to the stack of papers. "Um, uh...", she was trying to think of a way out of this. "I excel at escape dungeons and traps, I'm pretty sure I can get out of this," she thought as she reassured herself. Ms. O'Cluck spoke up, "Principal Cummings wants to see you in his office," she said as she dragged Webby by her arm towards his office.

~Inside of Principal Cummings's Office~

Principal Cummings was looking at the picture of Ms. O'Quack as a donkey. He was laughing pretty hard at the flier. Just then, Ms. O'Cluck opened the door dragging Webby into the office. Principal Cummins immediately stopped laughing. "Ms. Vanderquack, have a seat," he said as he gestured for her to take a seat. "So, I understand you put up some flyers up around the school," he stated. "Yes, I did," Webby answered. "I hope you understand that this is n-not fu-unny," he said trying not to laugh. "Why? Why would you photoshop my head onto the body of a donkey?", Ms. O'Cluck asked. "Well I...", Webby tried to give an explanation, but Principal Cummings interrupted her. "A donkey? Oh, no, no, no. She made you a mule."

"No, no. She's a donkey," she explained, "You know because she can be such an-."

"What does it matter?", Ms. O'Cluck interrupted.

She thought of a good punishment for Webby. "You know, Webbigail, I am in charge of the talent show for this year," she said casually.

"Yeah, I heard you're holding auditions on Saturday," Webby replied.

Ms. O'Quack gave a slight laugh, "No, you are."

"Huh?!", Webby said in shock.

"I will be enjoying my Saturday while you video the auditions for me," Ms. O'Cluck said with a devious smile.

"No! I'm going on-", Webby was about to reveal that she was going on another adventure with Scrooge and the triplets, "I mean, I have plans with my family on Saturday..."

"Not anymore," Ms, O'Cluck said still having that devious smile on her face.

"This is what you get for turning me into a mule."

"It was a donkey," Webby corrected her.

"Get out!", Ms. O'Cluck yelled.

"Right!", Webby said as she ran out of the room.

~Timeskip to after School~

Huey and Webby were the first ones to arrive home. They were sitting in the living room, Webby told Huey about what happened to her today. "Why didn't you tell them it was all Gosalyn's idea?", Huey questioned. "Well, at first it was a funny idea, also Gos has already gotten in trouble three times this semester," Webby replied, "I don't want her to get suspended."

"Wait, what about Saturday? You know we're going to (insert adventure here) and you were the most excited out of all of us", Huey realized. "Yeah, but I have other adventures I can look forward to...", she said with a disappointed smile. Just then, Uncle Scrooge came into the room. "Hello, lad, lass," he greeted them. "Hey, Uncle Scrooge," they greeted back. "Webby, I would like to have a word with you, privately," Scrooge said bluntly. Webby and Huey looked at each other, knowing that he was going to talk about what happened today at school. Webby got up from the couch and followed Scrooge to his office.

"I got a call from the school today," Scrooge said casually. Webby knew that they told him what she had done. "My only question is why? Why would you do such a thing?", Scrooge said, asking for answers.

Webby looked down to her feet in disappointment. "I know you were covering for someone," he said with a warm smile. "Just be thankful, I was the one to pick up the phone." Webby look up to her honorary uncle, the sign of relief on her face. "Don't worry, I won't tell your granny," he assured her. Webby let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to assume you were covering for your friend, Gosalyn, yes?", he questioned. Webby tensed up. "Um, well it's a possibl-", Scrooge gave serious look to her, "yes...", she said, guiltily.

"Well, you have two choices you tell them the truth about who made the flyer or you can stay here and miss an adventure with us," Scrooge suggested. "I'm sorry, Uncle Scrooge," Webby said, "but I will stay behind and hold the auditions on Saturday." Scrooge was surprised by that answer. "Gos isn't the only one at fault, I willingly helped her spread those flyers around the school."

"Man, your granny really taught you to follow your conscience," he mumbled. "Did you say something?", Webby questioned. "Hm? Oh, nothing," he replied. Scrooge was about to leave, but Webby grabbed his sleeve, "I'm really sorry, Uncle Scrooge...", she apologized. Scrooge turned around and gave her a warm smile. "It's fine, Webbigail, as long as you believe you are doing the right thing, I will accept your decision." Webby smiled back.

"Besides, it's just one adventure, there will be many more to come," Scrooge said as he put an arm over her shoulder. Webby giggled. They started walking towards the living room. When they arrived, they saw Huey running towards them. "Please, don't punish Webby! It wasn't her fault!", Huey pleaded as he was on his knees and his hands clamped together. "Don't worry, Huey, I didn't get punished," Webby said in a gentle tone. "Well, that's good, but what are you going to do with Gosalyn?", he questioned. "I don't know, but I do think that the lass needs some punishment because she is also at fault," Scrooge stated.

Huey, Webby, and Scrooge started thinking about how to punish Gosalyn when Dewey barged in with Louie walking casually behind him. Dewey ran towards Webby and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a warm embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay," Dewey said in relief. "Why wouldn't I be?", she questioned.

"Because, you got in trouble by Ms. O'Cluck and she could be cruel with her punishments," he explained. "Aw... I'm happy that you were worried about me, and the punishment isn't so bad actually," Webby said in a lighthearted tone. "Oh, good," Dewey sighed in relief. "Wait, how did you find out about that?", she asked him as she lightly pushed him away. "Oh, I texted him and Louie while you were talking with Uncle Scrooge," Huey answered, "I needed to let them know what was going on." "Oh...", Webby said as Dewey released her from the hug.

"Besides that," Louie added, "I'm surprised you took the fall for Gosalyn." "Don't get me wrong, your lying has improved over the years," he complimented, "but under that kind of pressure, I'm sure you would've cracked." "Well, over the years, I learned from the best," she complimented Louie, the others giving him a look of irritation.

"Anyways... What are we going to do with Gosalyn?", Huey questioned. Everyone in the room thought for a moment. "Well one thing's for sure, we all agree that Gosalyn is at fault and she needs to get in trouble," Dewey stated. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Webby.

"But, I don't want her to get in trouble, if she does she will get suspended," she spoke up. "But, we have to do something," Huey declared. "I'll talk to her in the morning and I'll think of something," she answered calmly. "But, Webby-," Dewey tried to say, but got cut off, "Now, lads. The lass said she'll take care of it, so just let her be," Scrooge said as he put a hand on Huey and Dewey's shoulders.

~Timeskip to next morning~

Webby walked into school she saw Gosalyn at the lockers. She was going to call out to her, but saw that she was holding a boy by the collar against the lockers.

"Let me go!", the boy screamed.

"Say you're sorry first," Gosalyn demanded.

"I'm sorry!", he yelled.

"And what are you sorry for?", she demanded.

"For saying you're aggressive!", he yelled back.

"And what am I again?", she asked aggressively.

"Pretty and sweet!", he declared.

"Thank you!", she said aggressively.

Webby couldn't take it anymore and walked towards them. "Now the next time...", Gosalyn tried to say, but Webby grabbed her ponytail and dragged her towards their lockers. "Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair!", Gosalyn yelled.

"Mornin' Gos," Webby said with an angry smile.

"Oh, hey Webs... so how's your morning been?", Gosalyn said with a nervous smile.

Webby just glared at her. "I'm in trouble aren't I?", Gosalyn said, admitting she was at fault. "Fine... What did I do this time?", she asked. Before Webby could say anything, Principal Cummings walked towards them, "Gosalyn Mallard, I would like you to come to my office, we need to talk.", he demanded. Gosalyn gave Webby a look of confusion. Gosalyn followed Principal Cummings to his office in silence. Webby was concerned for her friend.

~Time skip to (what period you want)~

Webby was at her locker putting her books away when Gosalyn walked up to her. "I can't believe you would rat me out about the picture!", she said angrily. "What?! I didn't even say any-", Webby tried to explain. "You were the only one who knew about it! I can't believe that you would rat me out to save your own hide!", Gosalyn yelled at her. Gosalyn then stormed off. Just as she left, Huey walked up to Webby. "What's wrong with her?", he questioned. Webby lowered her head, "Gosalyn thinks I sold her out to Principal Cummings," she explained, "Who would tell them that Gos was the one that made the pictures?"

"I told them...", Huey admitted. "What?", Webby asked in shock.

Gosalyn just got to her class but realized she left the book she needed in her locker. Gosalyn just turned a corner and just heard Huey's confession. She hid behind the corner that was beside their lockers. "Why would you tell them that?", Webby asked. "Because I know how excited you were about going on this adventure, and you didn't make those flyers," he explained. "But I did put a lot of those flyers around the school," she declared. "But, Webby," Huey tried to explain, "But, nothing, I'm also at fault and I'm going face my punishment head-on," Webby declared as she closed her locker and headed to class.

Gosalyn let her back slide down the wall. She sat there with her knees to her chest. "I can't believe it...", she said to herself. "Webs tried to tell me she didn't do it... And what do I do? I yelled at her and stormed away from her...", she thought to herself. "I have to apologize to her, but first I have something else I need to deal with...", she declared in her thoughts.

~Timeskip to when school lets out~

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were at the lockers, grabbing some stuff that they need before they went home. "Hey, what's up with Webby, she seemed down in P.E today," Dewey asked his brothers in a worried tone. "Yeah... She usually dominates the court, but today something seemed off with her," Louie said, "Hey, Huebert, do you know what's wrong with her?" Huey was about to say what happened when Gosalyn power walked towards the triplets. "Hey! Red!", she yelled aggressively. She grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against his locker.

"Why did you snitch?!", she asked angrily.

"I did it help Webby!", Huey yelled trying to get away.

Dewey tried to separate the two, while Louie was filming the situation to his own benefit. "Totally going show this at your wedding," he said in a smirk.

"What?!", Huey and Gos yelled at the same time.

Webby walking towards the exit, when she heard the voices of Gosalyn and Huey yelling at each other. Webby sighed, "What are they fighting about this time..." She turned around and walked towards the commotion.

When Webby got there, she saw Huey pinned against the lockers by Gosalyn, Dewey trying to separate the two, and Louie was on his phone. Webby walked towards them, "What's going on here?", she asked Dewey, helping him separate the two. " I don't know, to be honest, all I know is that Gos is mad at Huey," he answered.

~ Five Minute Timeskip~

After Dewey and Webby separated them and Gosalyn calmed down, Webby had both of them explain themselves. "Okay... now since you guys have calmed down, can someone explain to me what is going on?", Webby questioned.

"This wazzbag decided to snitch on me about those flyers!" she declared.

"I'm pretty sure he had a good reason to- ", Webby paused, "Wazzbag?", she questioned.

"You know when you have a-", Huey was about to explain to Webby what a wazzbag was, but Dewey covered her ears, "She's not ready for that!", he quickly said.

Webby pushed him away. "Anyways... Huey was only trying to help me," Webby stated. "Yeah, I only told them the truth," he said as Gos scowled at him, "but, I also told them not to suspend you." Gosalyn's face softened, "Wait, I won't get suspended?"

"Didn't they tell you that when you got called into the office?", Webby questioned. "I stormed out after they told me what Huey told them," Gos admitted, "I didn't stay for what punishment they would give me."

"I only told them that you should take Webby's place on Saturday," Huey said seriously.

Gosalyn lunged towards Webby, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry a lashed out on you. I hope you can forgive me for being a hothead," she said as she tightened the hug. Webby smiled, "Of course I forgive you," she said warmly.

"And you better enjoy my company Saturday, because I'm joining you for the talent show auditions," Webby declared.

"What, really?! I thought you had plans Saturday?", Gos questioned. "I already told Uncle Scrooge that I am going to hold talent show auditions, so I'm going to do that," Webby said.

"Besides I think it will be fun, I've never held a talent show audition before," Webby said excitedly.

~Timeskip to Saturday~

Webby walked into the auditorium as she was talking to Gosalyn over the phone. "I told you that the doors in the front are locked, you have to go to through the door of the back of... Holy Selene," she said in awe.

She saw Huey setting up some complicated high tech equipment. "Oh, hey Webby, what do you think?" Webby didn't know what to think.

"I thought I told I would film it on my phone?", she asked. "Well since this is the first time you ever held a talent show audition, you might as well do it right," Huey stated. "You see, this is a three-chip high-def camcorder with a hyper-cardioid condenser microphone. It's mounted on a carbon fiber tripod with a low-drag fluid head.", he rambled. "Oh, and it also has..."

Gosalyn just walked through the doors, "Am I interrupting one of Huey's nerd out sessions?", she said.

"Ha, ha, very funny...", he said sarcastically.

"I thought you said that you had plans today?", Gos pointed out.

"Well, Dewey and Louie went with Scrooge to (any place you want it to be) and it wasn't the kind of adventure I would like to go on.

Webby and Gosalyn looked at each other then at Huey. "Okay, I've been dying to use this equipment for a while now...", he admitted. "We knew it...", Gosalyn and Webby said at the same time.

"All I ask is Gosalyn, please don't touch any of my equipment," he requested. "Why?", she asked. "Just don't touch it," he demanded. "Okay, fine," she said.

"I guess we should start the auditions," Webby said as she took her seat.

~Five acts later~

"Can we ditch this place?", Gosalyn asked. "No!", Webby and Huey said simultaneously. "Let's just move on to the next audition," Webby stated.

"Okay, Jack, you ready to audition?"

"Yes. I will be performing a scene from a play.", Jack responded.

"Rolling?", Webby asked.

"Rolling," Huey answered.

"But, where did she go?", he then turned and held a mustache to his face, "I don't know?" He turned again, "Well, where can I find her?", he turned again, "I tell you, I do not know!" "And, scene!", he said as he bowed.

"Okay!", Gosalyn said.

"Nice job...!" Webby said, trying to be polite.

Jack smiled and walked backstage.

"What did you think?", Webby asked.

"I don't know!", Gos said, mocking Jack.

"You don't know?", Webs said in the same mocking tone.

"How can I know when I don't know?", Gos responded.

"I don't know!", Webs said, trying not to giggle.

~Two acts later~

"Hi, I'm Molly and I will play the trumpet," she said eagerly. Gos and Webs look at each other, expecting it to be another boring act. "While hopping on this Pogo Stick," she added.

Gos and Webs expression changed. "Cool," Gosalyn said. "You can start when you're ready," Huey said, getting his camera ready.

She got on her pogo stick, she started hopping on it. She then started playing the trumpet.

Gosalyn and Webby were on their feet, clapping their hands. "That's what I'm talking about," Gos cheered. "That's so awesome!", Webby cheered.

~The next act~

"So the doctor says, 'Why'd you wait so long to bring her in?", the short and stumpy duck said. "So I say, 'I liked the eggs!", he said as he started laughing hysterically.

Gosalyn and Webby forced themselves to laugh at the joke. The short and stumpy duck ran off the stage still laughing.

Gosalyn and Webby waited for him to leave the auditorium to stop laughing. "Not that funny," Webby said bluntly. "Nope, not at all," Gosalyn stated.

"But forget that," Gosalyn said, "Can we discuss the boy's hair and glasses?" He looks like Ms. O'Cluck.", she said, laughing.

"Yeah, except he doesn't have Ms. O'Cluck's big tooshie," Webby added. Huey giggled at that remark, he turned the camera on to them.

"I know right, what's up with those?", Gosalyn added, "I'm surprised that every time she sits in that tiny chair, it doesn't shatter instantly."

The three had a hearty good laugh, "Okay, okay, we better keep going," Webby said, trying to calm herself down.

"How many more acts do we have left?", Gos asked. "We've still got ten more acts to see," Webs stated. "Oh! Ten?!", Gos groaned. "Come on. They can't get worse," Webby said.

~The very next act~

Gosalyn and Webby watched a dog beatboxing very badly. "And I was wrong," Webby stated.

~Timeskip to the final act~

"Okay, last act," Webby said. "Let's hope it's better than the others," Gosalyn said snarkily.

"Gos...", Webby said. Just then a tan duck, a red panda, a grey wolf, and a brown dog stood on the stage.

"Hi, I'm Darian Romero," the duck said. "I'm Kai Izumi," the red panda added. "I'm Lucas Bolton," the wolf added. "And I'm Shane Harrison," the dog said. "And we're One Way," they all announced.

"Hey, Kai!", Huey said as he walked towards him. "Oh, hey Huey," he said as he and Huey shook hands, which turned into a complicated handshake. "I didn't know you were in a band," Huey stated. "Well, that's because we just formed it about two weeks ago...", Kai said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah," Shane said as he grabbed Kai's shoulders leaning over him, "You see, Lucas is a senior and since this is his last year, he wants to go leave here doing something epic."

"Hate to break up this moment," Gosalyn said, "but could you guys start please, I've been here for two hours and I would like to leave sooner than later."

"Gosalyn!", Webby said as she elbowed her in the side.

"Oh, okay we can start now," Darian said, "Guys, places!"

Huey quickly walked to his camera. "Rolling?", Gos asked.

"Rolling," Huey responded.

(A/n: Just to let you all know who sings which part; Darian sings Kendall's part, Kai sings Logan's, Lucas sings Carlos', and Shane sings James' and song is Halfway There.)

As the song ended, Webby, Gosalyn, and Huey were in awe.

"So, how was that?", Darian asked. Gosalyn was the first to clap, then Webby and Huey clapped along with her. "That was awesome!", Webby cheered. "And that you just formed the band two weeks ago, that's impressive," Huey stated. "Please tell me that you are single!", Gosalyn blurted out. Webby and Huey looked at her in a shocked and confused expression.

"I have a girlfriend," Darian stated, "but the other three are single." The three smiled. Shane took out a hand mirror from his pocket, "Oh, good, my hair is still in perfect condition," he said, patting down any strands. "Here, let me help you," Lucas said as he messed it up. "No, what are you doing?!", Shane yelled as he was trying to push Lucas off of him. Kai went over to break the two up.

"I was hoping Darian was single," Gosalyn whispered to Webby. Webby giggled.

Gosalyn and Webby stayed behind to help Huey pack up his equipment. "So, you'll edit and upload for us?", Webby asked. "Yeah, I'll be sure to edit it to perfection," Huey declared. "I'll upload it to QuackTube by tonight," he stated. "Okay, me and Webs are gonna get something to eat," Gos said as she walking to the door. "Wait, you're not going to invite me to eat with you guys?", Huey said slightly offended. "Nope!", she yelled as she exited the auditorium. Webby shrugged and smiled, "You still wanna come?" "No, I don't want to go somewhere I'm UNWANTED!", he yelled. "Well, I guess I'll see you at home later," Webby said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you..."

"Your welcome, Webby," Huey said, returning the hug.

~Timeskip to later that day~

After the girls ate some lunch, they came back to the mansion to hang for a bit. The girls later crashed on the couch and took a three-hour nap.

~Later that night~

Webby was the first one to wake up. "Gos?" Gosalyn was still asleep. "Gos." Webby then got up and shook her lightly, "Wake up."

Gosalyn slowly sat up, "What time is it?", she asked. "I'd say around nine-ish," Webby answered. "What time's your dad coming to pick you up?", she asked.

"He's not. I told him that you invited me to spend the night," Gos said. "I didn't invite you to spend the night," Webby said as she gave a confused expression.

"Well you should 'cause I'm not leaving," Gosalyn declared. "There's no way Uncle Scrooge would let you stay the night," Webby stated. Just then, they heard Scrooge, Dewey, Louie, and Launchpad come through the door. Webby and Gosalyn quickly got off the couch and headed to the foyer.

Webby ran to Scrooge, almost tackling him into a hug. "Welcome home, Uncle Scrooge!" Scrooge hugged her back. "Good to be back," he responded. "Hey, Mr. McDuck," Gosalyn said, holding her hand up. Scrooge was about to respond, but Launchpad interrupted. "Hey, Gos!", LP said while giving her a tight hug. "Hiya, Launchpad!", she responded as she hugged back. "Shouldn't you be home right now?", he whispered. "Dad has to do a secret mission tonight, so I'm staying here," she whispered back.

"Ah. Wait, does Mr.McD know about you staying the night?"

"I was just about to ask him that."

Launchpad released her from the hug. "Hey, Mr.McDuck?", she spoke up. "Yes? What is it, lass?", he asked. "My dad has to do a night shift tonight, is it alright if I stay here tonight?", she asked. "Sure, lass. Make yourself at home," he said as grabbed a green emerald from Louie. "Now, if you excuse me, I have treasure to count." Louie ran next to him, "Hey, if you need any help counting the treasure...", Louie eagerly said, "No way, the last time you helped me, you tried to steal the Gem of Mira," Scrooge cut him off.

~One Hour Later~

Webby and Gosalyn were hanging out in Webby's room. Webby looked at the time, "You think, Huey already uploaded the auditions?" "I don't know, I guess you could check right now," Gos responded. Webby picked up her phone and checked QuackTube. "I told Ms. O'Cluck that the auditions should be on here, so she could watch them in the morning."

"I kinda hate Ms. O'Cluck," Gos declared. "Remember when she called me a demon?"

"No!", Webby shouted.

"Oh, yeah.", Gosalyn said, "It was when I put raw meat in her purse and..."

"Shut up and look at this!", Webby yelled.

"What, Huey didn't upload the auditions?", Gos said sarcastically.

"No! He uploaded us!", Webby yelled.

"What?!", Gos yelled.

"Look!", Webs said as she handed her phone to Gos.

"I'm surprised that every time she sits in that tiny chair, it doesn't shatter instantly.", the video played.

"That's you and me!", Gos yelled.

"Sure is!", Webby yelled back.

"He wasn't supposed to film us!", Gos yelled, "We were being all goofy and acting like idiots all day!"

"Holy Selene. We made fun of Ms. O'Cluck and her big tooshie!", Webby yelled.

"If she sees that-", Gos tried to say, "Anyone can see it! It's on QuackTube!", Webby cut her off.

"Okay, okay, chill," Gosalyn said calmly, " Look, only twenty-nine people have clicked on it."

"Okay, good," Webby sighed.

Webby took back her phone, and she looked at it again. "Gos?"

"Yeah?", Gosalyn said.

"That's 29,000!", Webs yelled as she grabbed Gosalyn's shoulders.

"Which room is the triplets again?", Gos questioned. " Down the hall to the right, third door. Why?", Webby asked.

Gosalyn didn't say anything, she grabbed some rope and left her room.

~Five minutes later~

"Put me down, Gos!", Huey yelled. Gosalyn kicked the door open and threw Huey to the ground. Webby gasped, "Huey, are you okay?", she asked as she helped him sit up. "Oh fine. Except that I've been manhandled!", he yelled. Webby untied him. Huey stood up, "What is the matter with you?!", he yelled in her face.

"Why did you film us at the auditions today?!", Gosalyn yelled back.

"Oh, 'cause you guys were being funny," he explained.

"Well, you shouldn't have put us online without our permission!", Gosalyn said.

"I didn't! I edited you guys out before I uploaded the auditions," he explained.

"No, you did the opposite of that!", Webby said.

"What? There's no way I...", Huey said checking her phone, "Uh oh."

"Can you take us off the site?", Webby asked.

"Just give me a sec," he said, trying his best to get it off.

"This is not good," Webby started to panic," Anyone in the world can just click and see everything we did and said today."

"So embarrassing," Gos said, "And if Ms. O'Cluck sees this..."

"Don't even say that, 'cause what if she..." Webby said, still panicking.

"Got it!", Huey said, "See, it says, 'At your request, this video will be removed."

"Good!", Gosalyn and Webby sighed.

"Tomorrow morning!", Huey yelled in shock.

"No, no, no!", Webby started to panic again, "Do you realize how many more thousands of people can view it by then?"

"Calm down, Webby," Huey said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's check out the comments and see what people are saying about the video."

Huey scrolled through the comments, "Okay, here's one."

"It says, 'Webby, you and Gos crack me up. Funny stuff."

"It's only one comment, it doesn't mean...", Webby said, crossing her arms.

"Wait... Owl_Gurl569 writes, 'Gosalyn and Webby, you two are hilarious. When's your next show?", Huey said, "And this kid says, 'You guys are way better than most of the puke Mark Beaks posts here."

"Wow. They love us," Gos stated. "Yeah! More than puke," Webby said, giggling.

~Monday morning~

"Where's Ms. O'Cluck?", Webby said, starting to freak herself out. "What if she saw it?"

"The video was off by yesterday morning," Gosalyn said, trying to calm Webby down.

"What if she saw it before it was off?", Webby asked.

"It was Sunday. She was probably in church," Gos said.

"What church would let Ms. O'Cluck in the door?", Webby questioned.

Ms. O'Cluck walked towards them. "Hello, Gosalyn. Webbigail.", she said smiling.

"Good morning, Ms. O'Cluck," Webby greeted, "We had some trouble putting the video online, so here's a flash drive of every kid who auditioned on Saturday."

"Thank you," Ms. O'Cluck took the flash drive. "I'll make sure to not to put it in my pocket, so it doesn't shatter," she said bitterly.

"She saw the video...", Gosalyn stated.

"We're so sorry," Webby apologized. "Hey, Ms. O'Cluck?"

"What?!", she responded bitterly.

"Here," Webby said as she got a piece of paper out of the bag, "I typed a list of the kids we think should be in the talent show."

She took the list, "Snorting milk? Pogo stick hopping? These aren't talents."

"They were the most entertaining acts to watch," Gosalyn said.

"Goodbye," she said, walking away.

"Wait, so you're not gonna let any of the acts we picked be in the show?", Gosalyn asked.

"That's right. Girls," Ms. O'Cluck said, crumbling up the list and throwing it in the trashcan.

The girls stood there in shock, but then the dog who beatboxes badly walked to them. He started beatboxing for them.

"No one enjoys that!", Webby yelled. Gosalyn took the microphone out of the kid's hands and chucked across the room.

~Timeskip to After School~

After the encounter with Ms. O'Cluck, Gosalyn has been in a sour mood for the rest of the day. Gosalyn, Webby, and Huey arrived at Gosalyn's place. "I am so mad!", Gos yelled. She threw her backpack onto the couch.

Drake came down the stairs, after taking a nap. "Alright, why is Gosalyn mad?", he groaned. "Ms. O'Cluck made her mad," Huey and Webby explained. "Ms. O'Cluck is the worst!", Gosalyn shouted. "I'll tell you something, she is what's wrong with the world!"

Gosalyn went to the fridge and got out a can of pep, and opened and took a sip out of it. "I just hate it when adults like her get to control what kids can do and see," Gosalyn ranted, "It ticks me off!"

Then, Gosalyn realized something. "Hey, remember all the comments that people wrote?"

"Yeah," Webby said.

"They said things like, 'You guys should upload more videos', and 'When's your next show?', and 'We want more.", Gos listed, "Then let's give 'em more."

"More?", Huey questioned.

"Okay, what are you planning?", Webby asked.

"We do a live stream, every week," Gos explained her idea.

"Why?", Huey asked.

"Cause we can make it whatever we want it to be. No one to say, 'You can do this' or 'You can't do that.", Gos explained.

Webby and Huey looked at each other, "What would the show gonna be about?", Huey asked.

"Anything," Gos said, "Something different every week."

"And the first show would be the acts that were awesome?", Webby asked. "Yes!", Gosalyn shouted as she glomped her, "That is a great idea!"

"Hey, why don't you guys call your show, 'GosWebs," Huey suggested. "You know, 'Gos,' you," he pointed at her, "Webs,' you," he pointed at Webby.

"I like it," Webby said.

"GosWebs is a cool name," Gosalyn said.

"And, you're gonna need a technical producer..." Huey said, leaning on a chair. "Set up the lights, audio, work the camera?"

"Aw... He wants to be our geek," Gosalyn said.

Huey leaned a little too far and fell to the floor. Gosalyn laughed. " That's disrespectful!", he yelled.

Huey and Gosalyn started arguing. Webby didn't want to deal with it right now, she saw a spray bottle on the table. She took the spray bottle, walked over to the sink, she filled it up, and sprayed Gosalyn and Huey in the face.

"Why'd you do that?!", Gos and Huey yelled. "If we're going to do a live stream with all these acts, where are we going to do the show at?", Webby stated.

"Don't you guys live in a mansion? Scrooge is a pretty chill guy, I think he would be okay with it," Gos said.

"Scrooge doesn't like a lot of people coming over to the mansion," Huey explained.

"Why?", she asked. "He doesn't want strangers near the mansion, that's all I can say," Webby said.

"You guys could use the basement if you want," Drake suggested.

Gosalyn, Webby, and Huey turned towards Drake. "Really, Dad? It's okay to use the basement," Gosalyn asked her father.

"Sure. You may need to reorganize and clean a little bit, but otherwise, I don't mind if you used it," Drake replied.

~ The Next Night~

"Guys! Fifty- two seconds!", Huey yelled from downstairs.

"Gos, come on!", Webby yelled. "Sorry, I had to pee!", Gosalyn yelled as she ran to Webby. Both the girls ran to the basement, Webby tripped midway and fell on Gosalyn and they both fell down the stairs. Huey looked down, "Twenty seconds."

"Here we go," Gosalyn said excitedly, "I look good?"

"Great! Me?", Webby asked.

"Well, you got something in your teeth."

"What?! Get it out!", Webby panicked.

"Okay," Huey said, " in five, four, three, two..."

Webby and Gosalyn quickly got their act together. "Hello, people of Earth!", Gosalyn said.

"I'm Gosalyn," she introduced herself. "And, I'm Webby," she introduced herself.

"And this is our channel, GosWebs!!", they both cheered.

Applauding sound*

"What's the thing you are holding, Gos?", Webby asked.

"With this remote, provided by our dorky friend, Huey," she said, pointing to him.

"That's disrespectful!", he yelled.

"We can do this," she pressed a button. *Cheering sound* "This." *Booing sound* "And this," *Dancing music*

"Okay," Webby started, "Tonight, we're gonna show you some people with super awesome talents."

"The first act we're gonna show you, this guy can take a glass of milk," Webby described.

"This is deliciously gross," Gos said excitedly.

"Can snort milk up into his nose," Webby said.

"It's the best thing ever," Gos said a little too excited.

"And then make the milk squirt out of his eyes," Webby said.

"I wanna marry this boy," Gos said up close to the camera.

"Let's bring him out," Webby said. "Come on out, Logan!"

"Okay, Logan, you ready to blow people away with your freakish talent?", Gosalyn asked.

"Let's do this!", he said, taking the glass of milk. He snorted the milk up his nose and pulled down his eyelid and milk squirted out of there.

"I believe that deserves a" Gos said as she pressed a button. *Applauding sound*

~A few acts later~

"Tell the people your name," Webby said.

"My name is Molly," she introduced herself.

"And she's gonna play the trumpet, but with a twist."

She started got on her pogo stick and started playing the trumpet.

"I wish I could do that!", Webby said.

"And that deserves a" *Applauding sound*

"Before we get to our last act, here's some stuff you need to know," Gosalyn said. "If you liked our show, tell your friends," Webby said, "Your cousins," Gos added. "People you like," Webby added. "People you hate," Gos finally said. "That we're gonna be here, live, every week on QuackTube."

"In fact, next week, I'm gonna take Gosalyn's tonsils out right here!", Webby said too excitedly.

"She's lying," Gosalyn said.

"But how awesome would that be?", Webby stated.

"So, if there's anything you want to us do or hear us talk about right here on the show. No matter how crazy or weird it may be," Gosalyn said, "You can make a comment in the comment section."

"And if you wanna send us a video of you doing or saying anything cool," Webby said. "Telling a joke, eating a bug, just send us a link and we may show it here."

"Ok, now for our last act," Webby said. "One of the best bands I've ever heard," Gosalyn said. "Here's One Way!", both girls cheered. The four boys came out and performed the same song they auditioned with.

~Timeskip to after the show~

"How many viewers saw our live stream?", Webby asked nervously.

"Ready?", Huey asked. "Just say how many," Gosalyn shouted, losing her patience.

"39,000!", Huey shouted.

Gosalyn and Webby hugged each other and jumped up and down, screaming out of happiness. Huey cheered along with them.

"How did your live stream go?", Drake asked. "39,000 people watched our stream!", Gosalyn shouted while running to her father, giving him a hug.

"No way!", Drake said in disbelief, "My little girl is an internet star!"

"You know what, let's order some pizza and celebrate!", Gosalyn suggested.

"Can we order Cinnamon Twists?", Webby asked, excitedly.

"Sure, why not!"

Huey started texting his brothers to come over to celebrate.

A few minutes later, Dewey and Louie showed up to celebrate with them. Dewey walked inside and immediately hugged Webby. "You were awesome tonight!"

"Uh... I was also in the show too," Gosalyn said with a smirk. Dewey started blushing beet red. "Yeah... you were great too, Gosalyn," Dewey said.

~Inside of someone's house~

A duck with long blonde hair was on her laptop. "I wish I had the courage to perform like that...", she sighed.

Just then, her father came in, "I'm home Keira!", he said, coming in to hug his daughter. "Hey, dad. How was work?"

"Not too good, if I don't find some new artists soon, the studio will...", he started to say. "Let's not talk about that," she said.

"But, if you need some new artists, how about these guys," she said as she showed him One Way's performance.

"You know what, I see a spark inside each of them," he said, "These guys may have a bright future ahead of them."

"I could talk to them for you, I have a class with one of them," she suggested.

"Yeah. I would appreciate that," he said as he hugged her daughter, "It's getting late, I'm gonna head to bed."

"Night, dad," she said closing her laptop.

"Maybe one day I could perform on that show," she thought to herself.


End file.
